


Organised Chaos

by fsalisbb



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, Hesitant Alien - Gerard Way (Album), My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration, frnkiero andthe patience
Genre: Alternate Universe - Journalism, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Dirty Talk, Journalism, M/M, Organized Crime, i might turn this into an alpha/omega fic idk i wanted to write a starter before i decided, ill add more tags as i write it??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsalisbb/pseuds/fsalisbb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way has been following Frank Iero's actions for the past few months. To some this may be considered stalking, but to Gerard it is his income. As a journalist, he decides that taking the job hands on was to be the forefront of his research. However as soon as he approaches Frank Iero his decision to be diligent may turn out to be a terrible (or amazing) mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Organised Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gerardwaysgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardwaysgay/gifts).



> Inspired by an anonymous ask that was sent to the tumblr gerardsdaddy! Therefore I'm gifting this to their ao3?? Check them out yo!

Frank knew that this boy wasn’t supposed to be here. No, the men that usually came to him had old eyes and a weary soul that was willing to do just about anything for money – this boy was bright and intelligent and seemed to have a lust for life that many of his men had lost a long time ago. How had he got here? The men that were selected for this line of work were only the best of the best; able to kill and torture with no remorse to Frank’s benefit. This boy was as alive as could be, the red shade of his hair making him look all the more so vibrant. This boy couldn’t kill to save his life.

“Adam Roberts?” 

There was no response.

Frank sighed out the next name on his printed sheet of paper for the second time in a tired breath, his gaze dragging over the crowd as he waited for the candidate to put up his hand. Frank’s lips pulled up in a lopsided smirk as he saw the stranger that he had been previously examining spike his hand up in the air. 

“That’s me, uh, yeah that’s me.”

Frank stood up; he’d like to take this one into a private room unlike the others. There was something off in this situation. This boy was out of place; he needed to be more thorough with his inspection of this one.

Adam Roberts seemed unaffected, standing up and grabbing his leather satchel from his seat. A fucking satchel. What the fuck was a pansy like him doing in a place like this? With his upturned nose and porcelain skin, Frank could have sworn that this guy was some sort of ethereal being – not an inch of this man was criminal material. 

Once seated in his office, Frank noted that the recruit’s hair seemed to be the only colour in the room – a stark red against the muddy brown of his wallpaper. The man had some crazy black roots going on, and some of his hair was matted into clumps. It was kind of gross; Frank didn’t want to think about how long it had been since he’d last showered. He was just weird looking. It wasn’t every day that you saw someone around here that had as much colour as Adam did – the rosy cheeks, ruby hair, pinched pink lips... 

“So, Adam Roberts. Can you tell me about your previous work in the career you’re wishing to enrol in?” 

Adam smiled and cleared his throat, tucking his fringe out of his face and licking his lips. The two burly guards shifted a little uneasily behind him as he reached into his bag, pulling out a few sheets of paper. The guards settled again once Adam pushed his bag onto his hip, but they could tell that there was something very wrong still. Frank felt it too, and it was making him feel a little overwrought. It was almost as if everything in the room had been a shifted a little to the left, leaving Adam as the centre piece for everyone to stare at. 

“I’ve actually been working on something for the past few months. I’ve been focusing on your work in our community-um, Mr Iero. I want to ask you a few questions about your role in this organisation.” 

Frank’s gaze flitted up to the guards behind Adam, who were already stepping closer. This wasn’t part of the job assignment – something was very wrong. People weren’t supposed to ask questions. 

“How did you get in here?” Frank demanded in a strangely weak tone, causing Adam to look up from his paper with a furrowed brow and a quizzical expression. 

“Just like everyone else – I walked in?” 

Frank nodded at the guard behind Adam, and there was a thudding noise followed by a dull crunch as his large fist came into contact with his jaw. The recruit’s body fell to the floor in a rather depressing heap of red hair and plush body parts. Frank cringed as the boy slumped over, his eyes slipping shut. 

“If your left an ugly bruise I swear I’m going to cut that hand off.” Frank stood, picking up one of the sheets that Adam had picked out from his bag. 

“Iero – written by Gerard Way.”

Frank scanned the text, his teeth tightening and pressing together as panic welled in the pit of his stomach. This boy knew too much. People he employed, work that he’d done, even work that he was planning to carry out in the future had been listed on these sheets of paper. Frank exhaled shakily through his nose, looking up at the guard’s. 

“Take him to the car.”


End file.
